Giving into temptation
by R-D-18
Summary: Zero comes home late and things get a little heated Bad summary lemon OneShot story


_Sorry if this story isnt good but its a small once shoot that came to my mind when me my mom my aunt and my little brother were at a returant I saw this couple that reminded me of Yuki and Zero from Vampire night the girl was japanese with short brown hair styled just like Yuki and the boy had spikyish black hair like Zero hee was pretty hot I gotta admit I wish I took a picture but I wrote this on my aunts I Pad so its not that good but still enjoy_.

* * *

Yuki was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Zero to show up for dinner but it's been 2 hours since she last saw him She kept looking at the clock on the wall it was close to 11:20 and Yuki was becoming impatient.

_**CREEK~**_

"This dame door" Zero said kicking the door closed as he walked in, Yuki ran out the kitchen almost slipping on the hallway rug to the front door "Oh Yuki sorry did I wake you usually you would be asleep by now" his shirt was ripped his pants had a hole in it and his tie was no where to found.

"No I was waiting up for you" Zero and Yuki went to the kitchen and under covered his food "If you were here earlier it would still be warm" He started blankly at the close to cold meal in front of him

"Yuki I cant eat this" she looked puzzled, he stood up and threw her over his shoulder. Zero carried her to his room and dropped Yuki on the bed.

"Zero what are you doing" Yuki said as he started to kiss her neck.

He kisses all over her neck gently biting anywhere he could leaving hickeys in response she moaned and covered her mouth "I'm going to eat you tonight my little Yuki"

Yuki blushed and pulled down the collar of her shirt even more so he can get better access to her neck.

Zero shook his head and smirked "No not like that..maybe I'll just show you" He kissed her sliding his tongue in her mouth, His hands on the other hand wanted to have some fun there self's so Zero unbuttoned Yuki's shirt an unhook her bra, His finger played with the little hard buds for while then he stopped kissing Yuki and started to suck on her breast.

All she could do was moan it felt too good but this needed to stop before it goes too far "Z-Zero ah please s-st ahh ah stop" He lifted his head and her boob fell out his mouth with a loud 'pop' sound.

The sight before his was amazing her shirt was open her hair messy her boobs red and her neck filled with hickeys "Are you sure you want to stop Yuki" Zero said rubbing the wet spot on her pants '_dame she's this wet already_'

Her moans filled the air "N-No keep going" No matter how much her mind said she didnt like it her body said other wise '_Dame it Yuki you gave into __temptation_' Yuki mentally scolded herself.

Zero's sneaky little finger found her panties waist line and pulled it and threw them to the floor he rubbed her little bud of nerves that earned him a little gasp from her.

He slipped his finger into her it was tight and wet he slid it in and out each time faster then the last he finally hit her sweet spot "AHHHHH ZERO" she climaxed on his finger he went down and licked her clean she was so sweet it was kinda like Yuki's own personal candy.

His pants was to tight he needed to he let lose so he under did his belt and unzipped his zipper.

Yuki got a quick look at his manhood '_oh god he's __big_' She blushed at that little thought, Zero positioned himself at her entrance

"Yuki~~~ Zero~~~ where are you guys" Their 'Father' busted into the room and saw what Zero was about to do and gasped.

"Headmaster!" Yuki yelled surprised and flushed

Kaien (Headmaster) grabbed the closest thing he could a broom and started beating Zero with it "BAD ZERO BAD BAD ZERO HOW DARE YOU TRY TO DEFLOWER MY LITTLE GIRL"

While Zero was getting beaten Yuki ran to the bathroom and fixed her appearance her shirt hardly hid the hickeys on her neck '_Dame it Zero how am I supposed to hide these now_'

* * *

_So how was that bad I now right the ending I got when that couple was about to kiss then the waiter walked up XD_

_Review if you liked it and if you dont I understand PM me how I could make my stories better_


End file.
